Rožňava
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Roznava-Strazna veza.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Town tower of Rožňava | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Roznava COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres roznava.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Rožňava District in Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Rožňava in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Rožňava in Košice Region | latd = 48 |latm = 39 |lats = 30 |latNS = N | longd = 20 |longm = 31|longs = 51 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Rožňava | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1291 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Pavol Burdiga | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 45.61 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 313 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 18 368 | population_as_of = 31/12/2014 | population_density_km2 = 403 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 048 01 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-58 | iso_code = | registration_plate = RV | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.roznava.sk/ | footnotes = }} Rožňava ( , , ) is a town in Rožňava District, Košice Region of Slovakia, approximately by road from Košice in the Košice Region, and has a population of 19,505. The town is an economic and tourist centre of the Gemer. Rožňava is now a popular tourist attraction with a beautiful historic town centre. The town is an episcopal seat. It has above all food, textile and remnants of mining industries. History Archaeological finds show that the region was densely settled by miners as early as around 1200. The first written mention stems from 1291, the royal free town status from 1410. The Roman Catholic diocese of Rožňava was founded in 1776. In the Middle Ages, Rožňava was a prosperous mining town for gold, silver, and iron. Mining activities stagnated from the 16th century (when territories to the south of the town were conquered by Ottoman Turks). Mining - this time mainly of iron ore - was renewed around 1800 and was present in the town throughout the 20th century. The name of the town probably derives from the German and/or Hungarian words for rose (Rose and Rózsa, respectively). During World War II, Rožňava was captured on 23 January 1945 by troops of the Romanian 4th Army, acting as a part of the Soviet 2nd Ukrainian Front. On 13 September 2003, Rožňava was visited by Pope John Paul II. Noteworthy buildings * an important Mining Museum * a completely preserved medieval central town square with burgher houses * the Cathedral (Gothic, late 13th century) with many precious historic art objects, especially a Renaissance painting of Mestercia showing realistic mining motifs * the Town Tower (Renaissance, 1654) in the middle of the central town square * the Jesuit church (Baroque, 1687) * the Bishop's residence (Baroque-Classical, arose 1778 from older houses) with a plague column in front of the building * a town hall (Classical, 1711) * an Evangelic Lutheran church (Classical, 1786) * a Reformed church (neo-Gothic, 1905) Demographics According to the 2001 census, the town had 19,261 inhabitants. 69.27% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 26.80% Hungarians, 1.59% Roma and 0.69% Czechs. The religious make-up was 41.08% Roman Catholics, 32.34% people with no religious affiliation, 12.03% Lutherans and 1.33% Greek Catholics. Notable citizens * Pavel Jozef Šafárik, poet and philologist. * Dana Velďáková, triple jumper * Jana Velďáková, long jumper * Henrieta Farkašová, gold medal winner at the 2010 Winter Paralympics and at 2014 Sochi Paralympics Parts of the town * Nadabula * Rožňava (proper) * Rožňavská Baňa (Rožňava Mine) * Krásnohorská jaskyňa (Krásnohorská Cave) International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Rožňava is twinned with: * Bačka Topola * Cieszyn * Český Těšín * Glarus * Szerencs References ;Notes External links * Rožňava * Information on Rožňava and the Gemer region * Information on tourist sights (with photo of the main square) * Medial information site about life in Rožňava (In slovak language) * Official site (Slovak only) Category:Rožňava Category:Villages and communes in Rožňava District Category:Established in 1291 Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia